


Weightless

by casanddeanforever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beware I have no medical sense lol, Car Accidents, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanddeanforever/pseuds/casanddeanforever
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are on their way to a restaurant when the unthinkable happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is some sad shit, so get ready.

Blood, the blood was everywhere.

Yuuri looked over to the driver’s side of the car where Viktor was supposed to be. All that was present were shards of glass and blood smeared up and down the leather seat.

They had been speeding down a busy street on their way to a restaurant when a truck swerved into their lane, forcing Viktor to swerve into the bridge they were crossing.

Yuuri slowly turned his head to the windshield where he saw a gaping hole big enough for a human to fit through. The edges of the hole were jagged and dripping with blood, Viktor’s blood. Through the hole he saw him, his Viktor, a motionless heap on the cold, damp concrete. He wasted no time jumping out of the car.

_No, no, no, no. Not Viktor. Not like this._

Sirens wailed in the distance, traffic was stopped, but Yuuri paid no attention. All he cared about was Viktor.

He practically ran, going as fast as he possibly could in order to get to him.

_God, he’s so far away from the car. He was thrown this far?_

Yuuri finally reached Viktor and the sight before him made his stomach lurch. Viktor wasn’t moving, he was sprawled on the pavement, his arms outstretched as if he were about to welcome Yuuri into his arms for the billionth time. His left leg was bent at the knee and pushed away from his body. His other leg was almost completely twisted in the wrong direction.

Yuuri fell to his knees, glass from the windshield crunched as he did so, slicing through his pants and cutting into his knees. He got closer to Viktor’s face.

Viktor’s beautiful, blemish free skin was littered with cuts. Shards of glass, protruded from his face and neck. His eyes were wide open, the breathtakingly blue eyes that were once filled with life were now dull and out of focus. A halo of blood circled his head.

“Viktor?”

Yuuri, pushed Viktor’s hair back from his face and pulled him into his lap.

_He’s so heavy. Why is he so heavy? Viktor is practically weightless._

The sounds of sirens were louder now.

“Viktor, you have to get up now. We can’t just sit on the pavement silly. Come on.”

Yuuri slightly shook Viktor now, telling him over and over to get up.

“Viktor come on! You have to wake up,” Yuuri shouted into Viktor’s face.

Yuuri heard voices all around him and saw the flashing lights reflect off of the bridge.

“Viktor! Please get up. You can’t leave me. What about Makkachin? What will he do without you? What will I do without you?”

“Sir, are you hurt?” came a woman’s voice, accompanied by a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, just help him! Please! He can’t die!” Yuuri sobbed.

Tears streamed down his face and dripped onto Viktor’s, causing some of the blood to wash away and reveal that once delicate, pale skin of his.

“We will do what we can, but we need to make sure that you are alright,” the woman said.

Yuuri turned to her, pulling Viktor closer to his chest. She had kind eyes, like Viktor’s.

“Okay,” Yuuri quietly responded.

Two men with a stretcher made their way over to them. Yuuri continued to hold Viktor as the two men tried to take him from Yuuri’s lap as carefully as they could.

“Be careful!” Yuuri shouted.

The woman helped Yuuri to his feet and over to one of the two ambulances waiting with the doors wide open. She helped Yuuri into the back and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, checking every inch of him to make sure that he wasn’t hurt.

_Viktor, Viktor, Viktor. Please be okay Viktor._

Yuuri stared at the ground for what felt like forever, until he heard the sound of voices yet again.

“Time of death: 8:46 p.m.”

Yuuri’s heart stopped and the ground rushed up at him. He stopped breathing, stopped moving. The woman had left his side a while ago to help Viktor, but was now running back to him with a sad expression on her face.

“Sir, I’m so sorry. There’s nothing we could do. He was already gone by the time we got here. He died as soon as he hit the ground.”

Yuuri mumbled something, his hand moving around in his pocket.

“What was that?” the woman asked, moving closer.

Yuuri pulled a box from his jacket pocket.

“I was going to ask him to marry me,” Yuuri said, louder this time.

“Sir… I apologize.”

“I was going to finally tell him how much he meant to me. He was my world you know. He made me. It’s because of him that I am the way I am. Now I’ll never get to tell him how in love I am with him!”

Yuuri looked from the boxed he was holding to the two men from before, this time they were pushing the stretcher, which now had a body on it, covered with a white sheet.

“Can I please see him?” Yuuri asked.

The woman just nodded and the two men stopped pushing the stretcher. They walked away to give Yuuri his privacy.

Yuuri hopped down from the ambulance and made his way over to the stretcher, his heart pounding in his ears. When he reached the stretcher, he reached out with a shaking hand and pulled the sheet back.

Viktor looked the same as he had before, glass still deep in his skin and eyes wide open. The blood from his head had already soaked the sheet wrapped around the stretcher. Yuuri made his way to the other side of the stretcher and lifted the side of the sheet. He pulled Viktor’s hand out and opened the ring box. He slipped the ring onto Viktor’s finger. It fit like a glove. Yuuri put Viktor’s hand back under the sheet and leaned forward, his face right beside Viktor’s.

“I love you, and I always will,” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear.

Yuuri replaced the sheet, his tears soaking it as they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know how it was and if I made any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
